


Challenge day 14: Mount

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Inquisition Mounts (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Solas - Freeform, Solavellan Hell, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas helps Ellanna with her fear of Horses (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 10





	Challenge day 14: Mount

**Author's Note:**

> Back the fluff today after yesterday's smut :D

Ellanna didn't like horses. Ever since she was a child she had avoided horses after falling from one, when her Papae tried to teach her to ride one. A hard fall which resulted in her cracking her head onto the ground and her being on bed rest for the next few weeks had given her all-cause to go nowhere near them again.

Yet as she stood in the courtyard of Skyhold, with a beautiful black mare presented to her as a gift from one of the nobles she had so kindly helped in Orlais, she could already feel bile rising to her throat as she wanted to vomit in pure fear. A polite smile to the man who brought her the horse and a thank you as she let one of the servants take the horse to the stables.

If she was lucky, she would never have to even look at that horse again everyone else could take care of it she would be happy to never see it again.

Luck, however, was not on her side, cursing Fen'Harel under breath as someone thought it was a bright idea for her to take riding lessons as it would knock off a few days travel for them all if they could take horses instead of walking everywhere at her insistence.

It was the poor stablehand she felt sorry for who was tasked with trying to get her on the horse itself, it took him at least three hours to get her to even go near the animal without her completely refusing anytime the horse itself moved, and by the time the sun was set the man had all but given up in trying to get her to even sit in the saddle.

Solas had been watching then entire time, he watched her go from quivering mess to downright angry to reluctant acceptance, only to go back to quivering mess when she was told to sit in the saddle. If a fear demon was here right now he was sure he would have a feast with Ellanna right now.

He had found her in the library, curled up with a book in her lap. A small book on horse riding had been thrown on the floor, with zero interest from her. "Vhenan..are you not going to study?"He asked her picking up the book."Horse riding is a very valuable skill".

"Not even the Dread Wolf himself could get me on a saddle" she replied to him. "I don't like horses let's just leave it at that".

He sat on the arm of her chair"Would you like to tell me about it, I'm sure I could help ease your fear if you let me" he proposed to her, maybe it would be different if he taught her how to ride as apposed to someone else.

Ellanna sighed putting the book she was reading down and shrugged her shoulders. "I fell off one when I was little, Papae was trying to teach me, the horse got spooked. I fell and hit my head pretty badly, haven't been near a horse since" She explained to him.

Solas gave her a kind smile."Understandable" he responded."Would you sit on a saddle if I was with you?" he asked her already taking her hand to pull her up from her chair. "You can trust me Vhenan...if you fall I will catch you".

She was still pretty reluctant to go, even as Solas gently lead her down to the stables, putting her in front of the black mare she had been gifted. He reached out and pet the horse's snout and turned to her.

"Come here, Vhenan" he beckoned her gently, taking her hand in his and placing it on the horse's nose, using his hand to guide hers along its snout, his other arm had snaked around her waist, he was gentle with her as he guided her hand under his praising her when she had started to relax as he had her stroke the horse's nose hoping to ease her into the next bit slowly.

The horse was still saddled up, Solas smiled as he opened the stable door, taking the reins of the horse in one hand and keeping Ellanna by his side with the other as he walked them both out to the courtyard.

"We're going to take a ride around the courtyard Vhenan" Solas explained gently to her"I'm going to get onto the horse first and then you will follow me. Understand?"Solas was firm with his voice but gentle, getting her to sit in a saddle with him would be more than enough for him.

He hopped up onto the horse holding out his hand to her. "I'm right behind you Elly, you will not fall with me"He encouraged her, praised her when she took his hand and helped her up as she awkwardly got onto the saddle, he shifted behind her settling his head onto her shoulder taking the reigns in one hand and wrapping the other around her. He gave her comforting shushes when he felt her tense up anytime the horse moved or whinnied reminding her he was still with her.

He started a very slow walk with the horse around the courtyard, praising Ellanna all the while, he still has a firm hold on her, relaxing it after they had gone a few laps around and Ellanna had gotten a little more comfortable, he handed the reigns over to her after that, easing up his grip on her and using both his hands to hold her by the waist, as they had a leisurely ride around the courtyard.

"Seems the Dread Wolf got you in a saddle after all Da'len"Solas mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"Ellanna asked him.

"I said I love you Vhenan" He responded, "It's not so scary now is it?"

Ellanna shook her head."Can you ride with me all the time?".

"Whenever you wish Vhenan".

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 is Ancient Ruins


End file.
